Meeting old and New Friends
by Xx-Kylie-B-xX
Summary: as jenny goes through her life fighting monsters, going to school, doing homework. she gets a call from the teen team that they are coming back for a visit. -there is no shipping's, characters are a little ooc.-


OK so let's forget that Mist Opportunities happened because that episode left jenny and misty with the question as to whether if they were even friends... OK because that's the only way that this is going to work thanx. Also this sort of came to my head as I was looking at all the crossover people do with Danny Phantom. I was thinking how someone could write these as crossovers. Rather how could they connect them together? And then I thought about it and WHAM this idea came to my head. So hear it is. This might just be a one-shot or at best two I don't think I could make it a story it might be short and the grammar might suck but if I don't write this out it'll annoy me till I do … well im rambling sorry.

It was another typical Boring day in Tremorton and I was just getting out of school talking with Brad about all the classes and assignments we had. When I received a call it was from Misty, The team was coming back to earth for a break. At least that was how she put it she also said that they had recently gained a new member. I tried asking about them but she evaded all my questions simply saying we'd meet soon after hanging up I told Brad. He looked at me and looked a Little unsure I mean I know he still doesn't completely trust them. Since they were jerks but I thought they worked past it. "I don't know Jenny when did they say they were going to be coming anyways?" he asked I thought back "uh misty said soon". To be honest even I wasn't sure When it comes to them it was sort just guessing as to what and when they do Brad's little brother Tucker came up. He and Brad started talking I began thinking about the new member that was mentioned. Who was it? Did she… or was it a boy? What were their powers? Where were they from? So many questions the suspense was killing me. Even though I refused to join them I still thought of them as friends. Don't get me wrong I mean I love my 'earth' friends. It's just that it's hard to relate to them I'm technically not human I can't compare stories of being grounded for sneaking out. Or getting drunk or whatever teenagers get in trouble for. At best I can relate to the strict parents and how boring school can be and a few other interests. There are still some things that just pass by my friends heads. I can't complain about the fights I had with villains or monsters so it was nice hear that the teen team was coming into town. I wouldn't mind hearing about all the intergalactic adventures they had. As me and Brad and Tucker split up I waved them off and walked the rest of the way home, I was just opening my door when I heard a loud crash from behind. I turned and laughed at my friends they had 'dropped' in for their visit on my front lawn. "You guys!" I ran up to them laughing "I missed you guys" squish replied "Really? We didn't miss you" I looked a little sad at that. "Jokes got you" we all laughed at that. It had been so long since we all talked it felt nice and didn't feel like it had been a year since they left. "So how've you guys been?" I couldn't wait till they introduced the new team member. "It's been a long fly think we could head into rest?" Orion asked". "Oh oops sorry c'mon in" I opened my door. Hearing them follow behind me "man I can't believe it hasn't changed" I heard Misty say turning to look at her I gave her a confused look. "This town" she clarified "I mean it has been a year and this place still looks dull and boring. I congratulate you for not leaving". "or Blowing your brains out…" we all turn to look in the direction of who said that squish looks around "to Dark?" he asks. I laughed yeah it can be boring living in a small town. "I couldn't leave my friends and mom" I say "besides with all the monster attacks it's hardly boring". Although it does sort of get into a routine of fight monsters, save the day, then come home and do homework." so I turn to them and look expectantly" want to introduce me to any one?" I ask rather bluntly. They turn and look at each other before smiling. "What you can't see him?" mist replies I look at her before turning around looking at my living room. "Uh should I?" I ask a little confused. Did they take to many hits to the head? Because I don't see anyone besides us" They all crack up laughing at my expense. "Just show yourself Phantom" mist said still giggling a little. That's when a pale a boy about 17 pops out of nowhere. I take my time really looking at him. He has pale white shoulder length hair and he has the greenest eyes with a ring of ice blue surrounding them. Wearing black denim jeans, with chains on the pockets. He has a leather jacket with a hoodie underneath and black and white converse sneakers. He even had a lip piercing and multiple cartilage piercings. All in all he looked like a regular teenager with abnormal features. I mean you could probably say he bleached his hair and was wearing contacts. The only thing that gave away he wasn't completely human was that fact that he appeared out of nowhere and I had to be there to see that. "H-hi..." I replied awkwardly and having been staring at him for so long he looked at me with a calculating look in his eyes. "Hey" he said in a bored voice and sat on the couch I looked at the other guys for an explanation. "His names Phantom we found him on an asteroid just lying there" Mist replied smiling like it was a puppy and not a 17yr old boy. "Oh" was all I said that didn't really explain allot about him Was that all they knew? I turned and looked at him he was a mystery that was for sure I walked up to him and offered a hand" hey my names XJ-9 but I prefer Jenny" I said introducing myself. He turned his bored cold gaze on me and" you can call me phantom" was all he said and didn't return my hand, it peeved me a bit I mean I already knew his name so what could I do. Dropping my hand I turned to the others "so how's it been?" I ask They go into lengthy details about all the trouble they got into and all the people they saved or pissed off. I'd be lying if I wasn't a little envious of the adventures they had through it all phantom didn't say a word. I was just telling them about what I did after they left when the doorbell rang. "oh be right back" I got up walked to the front door as the doorbell was going Crazy It was probably Tucker and Brad I was supposed to call and I might've lost track of time. I opened the door "Hey Brad, Tuck" I said they smiled and asked if we wanted to hang out "oh the teen team just dropped in a while ago" I said they looked at each other and turned to me. "So? Uh...Invite them too" Brad replied a little unsure about saying that. I smiled well he is trying, it's a start but I wanted my friends to get along with each other.

Actually I'm going to drop it here and write another or the last chapter later so review and yeah.

But hey that's 1360 or so words pretty impressive especially since this was all from a thought and a little idea I had.


End file.
